Field
The present application relates to a fluid-operated dynamoelectric converter for generating electricity and a medical, in particular dental, device having a fluid-operated dynamoelectric converter.
Description of Prior Art
US Patent Application US 2008/261172 A1 discloses a fluid-operated dynamoelectric converter for generating electricity and a medical, in particular dental, device in the form of a handpiece or a coupling element with a fluid-operated dynamoelectric converter. Providing a fluid-operated dynamoelectric converter in a handpiece or in a coupling element makes it possible to supply electricity from the dynamo converter to an electric load in the handpiece or in the coupling element, in particular to a lighting device, without connecting the handpiece or the coupling element to an electric energy source. Such handpieces or coupling elements that have fluid-operated dynamoelectric converters have been created and distributed by the applicant for several years and are very highly praised by the users.